Isolation of the Heart
by xiia
Summary: What would happen if Tieria actually managed to link with Veda in season 2? What if that gave Ribbons access to his mind? As he forces Tieria to punish his friends, what actions will the Meisters take? Rated to be safe. Contains torture. Discontinued


_**Disclaimer/A/N: **__I don't own Gundam 00, if I did, S2 episode 24 wouldn't have happen to T-chan. Anyway, I return with a rather bold Gundam fic. It's pretty graphic, just as a warning. If you can't take torture, don't read this. By the way, this isn't basking, I love all the characters in this, except Ribbons. This may only be a two-shot. _

The smell of blood and sweat was all you could you could make out when first entering the room. The man almost couldn't open his eyes. He didn't want to. Normally, he'd fight. He'd try to get away. He'd try to save his friends, but now he couldn't. Just 10 minutes ago, he'd felt the cold needle pierce his skin, and almost instantly afterward, he had no strength. He opened his eyes to see blood covering the room. He felt sick to his stomach. The mere sight made tears fill his eyes. He didn't know who was here before him, but he felt bad for them. The pain must have been horrible. It must have been unbearable. Tears streamed down his face. He felt so bad. He wondered if it was one of the Meisters, or one of the crew. He knew Setsuna could take it, but the others not as much. He looked at the person who'd brought him to this cold stone room.

"Please stop this." He said. The other boy just smiled.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "Are you scared Mister Super Soldier?" He asked sarcastically. Allelujah could admit he was scared, but he was strong. He could manage.

"Do you surrender yourself to the Innovators?" Tieria asked. Allelujah was shaking with rage.

"What the hell are you saying!? We're on the same side!" He yelled. Tieria shot him in the leg. He screamed and fell to the ground. He shook from the pain.

"Snap out of it!" He yelled. With tears in his eyes, added from the pain, he raised his hand. "It's not to late to turn around." He said. The purple haired boy shot through his hand. The super soldier howled with pain. Using his left hand to grip his wound. Both of which were bleeding badly. He laughed loudly, keeping the gun fixed on his former ally.

"I feel more alive than ever!" He yelled. Allelujah couldn't believe what was happening. How did it come to this? Tear flowed down his cheeks. The loss of blood made him feel even more light headed than the drugs.

"Serve us." Tieria commanded. Allelujah fought the pain, trying to keep himself from throwing up. He shook violently.

"I'd be serving monsters!" He yelled. Tieria stepped on the wound on his legs. Making him scream again. He wanted to take the gun from his hand, but he couldn't move. The drug was in full effect. '_Hallelujah . . . Marie . . . ' _He pleaded. He wanted to be with him. He tried to pretend he was with them. He pictured his girlfriend and tried to calm down. However, Tieria stepped down harder on him, making Allelujah vomit.

"You are tough . . . " He noted. He aimed and fired at his shoulder. The bullet pierced him. His throat was too sore to scream, his eyes just widened. He started to scream, but choked on it. His throat burned and his repeated coughing made it worse. He hoped he'd choke and die. He wouldn't join them, but he wanted this to end. The Innovator kicked him, making him fall onto his back. He landed on his shoulder wound. At that moment, his vision blurred. His brain started to shut down.

"No more . . . " He pleaded weakly. His eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Dead already?" Tieria asked, leaning down to check his pulse. He was alive. He needed to go get Setsuna. He left the super soldier on the ground and starting walking to the boy's room.

"_Get out" _The voice commanded in his mind. His yellow eyes were filled with aggravation. At it again huh?

"Shut up Tieria. You're a rebel Innovator. You don't have the rights to this body." Ribbons Almark said.

"_Stop doing this!" _Tieria fought for control. He didn't have enough strength to fight Ribbons. The boy laughed.

"Sure, I'll stop." He told him. "When they all bow." He finished.

"_Ribbons! I'm going to kill you!" _He yelled with rage and sorrow.

"Good luck with that." Ribbons said, continuing to Setsuna's room.

Setsuna struggled with the chains that bound his hands. If only he could get out. He could save all the others. He heard footsteps outside his door. He stopped struggling. The door opened and Tieria Erde entered.

"Tieria . . . What are you doing?" He asked, calmly. The purple haired boy walked over to him.

"My job as a member of Celestial Being." He said. Setsuna found himself staring at the boy. He seemed different, but what was it?

"Your eyes . . . ?" He asked, noticing his usually red eyes where yellow. The boy walked closed and leaned down to be the same height as Setsuna, who was chained to a chair. He raised the syringe to his neck. Fear filled Setsuna. He couldn't fight it. He heard Allelujah screaming just moments ago. Whoever was controlling Tieria wasn't friendly. He felt the needle pierce him, which made him flinch.

"Who are you?" He asked, keeping all emotion out of his voice.

"I'm Tieria Erde." He said. Setsuna felt a bit weaker already.

"You're lying." He said. Tieria unlocked the chain. Setsuna's instinct told him to run. As soon as he stood up, his legs started shaking. He felt so weak.

"Let's go." He told him. Tieria led Setsuna away.

Once the entered the room, Setsuna saw Allelujah's body. He was covered in bullet wounds.

"Why!?" He yelled. Tieria laughed. He pushed Setsuna in front of him and aimed his pistol at him. The boy's hands were still chained, unlike Allelujah.

"To you swear to serve the Innovators?" He asked. Rage boiled inside Setsuna.

"No." He said. Tieria shot him in the shoulder.

"_Not Setsuna too!" _Tieria screamed in Ribbons's mind. Setsuna fell onto his knees. 'Tieria' walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"So it's a no?" He asked. Setsuna clenched his teeth. It hurt, but he tried not to show weakness.

"No way in hell." He said. 'Tieria' placed the gun on his other shoulder and shot him point blank. That time, a scream escaped Setsuna. Blood covered 'Tieria'. This made the boy break into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"_STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" _Tieria sobbed. His reaction made Ribbons laugh harder.

"You can still change your mind." Ribbons said. Setsuna spit on him.

"Fuck . . . You . . . " He said. Ribbons growled with anger. He shoved two of his fingers in the second shoulder. This alone made Setsuna gasp with agony. He began to pull the wound open with this finger. Setsuna screamed loudly. He raised his hands and tried to pull his fingers out. He was breathing heavily from the pain. His vision began to blur and he vomited on Ribbons.

"_STOP!" _Tieria screamed. With all of his strength, he fought Ribbons off. His eyes changed back into the normal garnet ones. Setsuna fell up against him.

"Setsuna!" He cried.

"T.... Tieria . . . " He stammered weakly. He placed his hand over the second wound, which was bleeding badly.

"C.. Call . . . Sumeragi . . . She got away . . . " Setsuna was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Roger!" He placed Setsuna on the ground. He ran to the corner of the room. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He called Sumeragi. She picked up instantly.

"What's wrong!? Where are you!?" She sounded terrified. Tears finally streamed down his cheeks.

"Please help." He sobbed.

"Tieria, what's wrong?" She asked. He could hardly talk because of the tears. Good God, what had he done? He felt like throwing up.

"Trace this call." He told her.

"Okay." She just listened to him sob on the other end. After several moments, she traced him.

"Got it." She said. Tieria hung up. He was a monster. Suddenly, he felt pressure. His vision blurred. Ribbons was taking him over again!

"Never!" He screamed. He raised the gun to his own head.

"Setsuna and Allelujah will be safe now." He said. Preparing to fire.

_A/N: Well, there you go, my sick mind returns._


End file.
